


ART: In the eye of the beholder

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff and Humor, Glasses, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Remix, Secret Identity, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Merlin has to get glasses and with them, a whole new identity!





	ART: In the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elveatas (Ricecake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake/gifts).



> I originally drew this cartoon on LJ as a birthday present for Elve, who was lamenting the fact she had to get glasses. It has now been turned into a delightful remix by a mystery person ([LINK to FIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043377)) so I decided to post it here

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the fantastic remix that has been created for me
> 
>  
> 
> [LINK to FIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043377)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Speccy Is The New Sexy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043377) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly)




End file.
